Halsey
Ashley Nicolette Frangipane (/ˌfrændʒɪˈpɑːni/ FRAN-jih-PAH-nee; (born ), known professionally as Halsey (/ˈhɔːlzi/ HAWL-zee), is an American singer and songwriter. Gaining attention from self-released music on social media platforms, she was signed by in 2014 and released her debut EP, Room 93, later that year. Halsey has since earned one number-one album on the Billboard 200 with Hopeless Fountain Kingdom, as well as two number-two albums with Badlands (2015) and Manic (2020). She has earned two number-one singles on the Billboard Hot 100, including "Closer", a collaboration with The Chainsmokers, and "Without Me"; she has also attained a top-five single with "Bad at Love". In total, Halsey has sold over one million albums and has been streamed over six billion times in the United States. All three of her studio albums have been supported by a headlining tour. Halsey is noted for her distinctive singing voice. Her awards and nominations include four Billboard Music Awards, one American Music Award, one GLAAD Media Award, three Guinness World Records, an MTV Video Music Award and two Grammy Award nominations. Outside of her career, she has been involved in awareness and victim advocacy. Early life Ashley Nicolette Frangipane was born on September 29, 1994, in Edison, New Jersey. Her parents dropped out of college after her mother discovered that she was pregnant with her. Her mother, Nicole, works for security in a hospital, and her father, Chris, manages a car dealership. Nicole is of Italian, Hungarian, and Irish descent, while Chris is African-American with some Irish ancestry. Frangipane has two younger brothers, Sevian and Dante. She played the violin, viola, and cello, until moving on to the acoustic guitar when she was 14 years old. Activism During the 2016 United States presidential election, Halsey was an avid supporter of and urged her fans to vote for him. In July 2016, she and 26 other artists were featured on the charity single "Hands", which was a tribute for the victims of the Pulse nightclub shooting. As a result of her own attempted suicide at age 17, Halsey participated in the mental health and suicide prevention awareness campaign called "I'm Listening", which was hosted by radio network and broadcast live on September 10, 2017. Personal life Relationships From 2015 to 2016, Halsey dated Norwegian producer Lido, who helped produce Badlands and inspired Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. In 2017, she began dating American rapper G-Eazy. They met at a party in 2017 and although they pursued different music, they found common ground for their collaboration "Him & I", which discussed their love and lifestyle. The couple broke up in July 2018; their relationship was off and on again until September of that year when the relationship was officially over. Halsey confirmed in a 2019 interview with Glamour that her October 2018 single "Without Me" is partially about their relationship. She began dating English alternative rock musician Yungblud in November 2018. They both met at a bar in Los Angeles which remained a secret, they discussed different topics including music, and ended up collaborating on "11 Minutes", and were rumored to be in a romantic relationship. Halsey first confirmed their relationship in an interview with Capital FM in March 2019 and celebrated his birthday in August. In September of that year, they ended their relationship. Halsey is currently in a relationship with actor Evan Peters as of October 2019. Tattoos Halsey has 29 confirmed tattoos, with her most prominent being an upside-down horseshoe on her right shoulder. She had a tattoo of "Him & I" lyrics for G-Eazy that have since been covered. She has one tattoo on her face. She also has a tattoo of Marilyn Manson's face on the side of her torso and a tattoo of lyrics from Beck's song "Loser" (1993) on her neck. Trivia *Halsey called herself "tri-bi" in an interview, which means she is biracial, bipolar, and bisexual. Discography *Badlands (2015) *Hopeless Fountain Kingdom (2017) *Manic (2020) Filmography Music videos Film Television Web Tours Headlining *Badlands Tour (2015–2016) *Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour (2017–2018) *Manic World Tour (2020) Co-headlining *The American Youth Tour (2015) (with Young Rising Sons) Opening act *Imagine Dragons – Smoke + Mirrors Tour (2015) *The Weeknd – The Madness Fall Tour (2015) References Category:YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:LGBT YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views